Organización Sindical Bexarano
|align=left| Constitution Executive *Caudillo **Hermann von Salza *Consejo de Ministros * Parliament *Consejo Nacional del Movimiento Judiciary *Presidente del Tribunal Supremo *Tribunal Supremo Political Parties *Movimiento Nacional Elections *2009 Election Foreign Affairs *Foreign relations *Diplomatic missions *Treaties Category:Bexar The Bexaran Trade Union Organisation (Spanish: Organización Sindical Bexarano), commonly known as Vertical Syndicate (Sindicato Vertical), is the only legal trade union organisation in Bexar, and a main component of the Movimiento Nacional apparatus. Previous unions were outlawed after the War of National Liberation because of their unequivocal support of the Communist regime. The OSB was founded in 2010, as a result of various legislations passed by the new regime. OSB held its first congress February 27, 2010 – March 4, 2010. The organisation itself claimed to have roots in the trade union activity of the National-Syndicalist Workers Central (CONS), founded in 1935. CONS had been, as a result of the process of unification of falangists and traditionalists in 1937, fused with the National-Syndicalist Employers Central (CENS) into the National-Syndical Centrals (Centrales Nacional-Sindicalistas). The idea of organising workers, technicians and employers within one "vertical" structure was also integrated in OSB, and the CNS were incorporated into OSB. At the very beginning of von Salza's regime, wages were directly fixed by the state and only later could workers and employers agree upon their wages through this vertical union. This organisation is the practical consequence of the fascist ideal for industrial relations in a corporate state. In it, all the workers, called "producers," and their employers have the right to choose their representatives through elections. In this organisation, workers and employers supposedly bargained equally. Strikes were forbidden and firing a worker was very expensive and difficult, as the Hermandad had "bettered capitalism" and had "succeeded in harmonically balancing workers' and employers' interests". In reality, candidates for these elections had to be approved by the regime and all the process was heavily controlled, as the Hermanodad had a very interventionist policy towards the labour market: full employment for men, even at the expense of low wages or inflation, almost no right to work for married women and no unemployment benefits at all. The Union Organization Outline *National Trade Union Delegation (DNS): **National Unions. **National Board of Fraternities. *National Central Trade Unions (CNS): **Provincial Unions. **Agricultural Trade Chamber. *Regional Union Delegations (DSC): **Craft Guilds. **Fishermen's Associations. **Business Unions. **Mixed Entities. **Agricultural Unions & Brotherhoods. *Local Union Delegation. **Craft guilds. **Fishermen's associations. **Business Unions. **Mixed Entities. **Brotherhood Union of Farmers and Ranchers. Business - farming families - fishing families - craftsmen - independent producers. Hierarchy *National Trade Union Delegate: Daniel Cervano Ledesma *Secretary of Trade Unions: Alejandro Beloki Cacares *Inspector of Trade Unions: Joel Yanez Mery *Deputy Secretaries: **Deputy Secretary of the Administrative Organization: Pol Carreno Funes **Deputy Secretary of Social Management: Daniel Odriozola Cadena **Deputy Secretary of Economic Planning: Carlos Sarabia Toldeo **Deputy Secretary of Union Liaison, La Hermandad: Álvaro Ferrer Carriles *Political Liaison of the National Trade Union Delegation: Sergio Matutes Guimarães National Unions The Trade Union Act framed the union of 25 national unions of the Movement: *National Union of the Agricultural Sector. *National Union of the Fishing Sector. *National Union of the Mining & Fuel Sector. *National Union of the Iron & Steel Sector. *National Union of the Metal Trades Sector. *National Union of the Engineering Sector. *National Union of the Printing and Paper Trade Sector. *National Union of the Shipbuilding Sector. *National Union of the Textile Sector. *National Union of the Leather & Rubber Sector. *National Union of the Glass & Pottery Sector. *National Union of the Chemical Industry Sector *National Union of the Woodworking & Furnishing Sector *National Union of the Clothing Sector. *National Union of the Construction Sector. *National Union of the Public Utilities Sector. *National Union of the Transport Sector. *National Union of the Maritime Industry Sector. *National Union of the Wholesale & Retail Trades Sector. *National Union of the Banking & Insurance Sector. *National Union of the Civil Service Sector. *National Union of the Arts & Entertainment Sector. *National Union of the Domestic Sector. *National Union of Pensioners. Links *Bexar *Politics of Bexar Category:Politics of Bexar